Opposites Attract
by BetterDeadThanAlone
Summary: Parvatis last chance to keep her job's to write an article about opposite attraction. To make it as believable as possible, she decides to make it into a real life event, with two real opposites as the stars... NOW ADOPTED BY Echo Uchiha!
1. Chapter 1

**Opposite Attract**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine now, not ever…

**Author's note:** This'll probably be the death of me. A new story even though the last one isn't finished… Don't worry I will finish both, no matter how long it will take! This is something I'm only doing for the sheer pleasure of writing. It's light-hearted and sweet. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Chapter One**

"Miss Patil," The older woman said to her. "I'm going to say this nicely."

Parvati shifted in her seat infront of her boss. She inhaled slowly and took a firm grip of her long, dark braid with her left hand. This was not going to be pretty.

"Um… I can explain –" A warning finger from the other woman shut her up promptly.

"No exuses are allowed! Your last article was dreadful; there is no coming around that!" The red haired woman leaned forward in her seat and looked her straight in the eye. "If I would have printed that – that awful article about, whatever it was about, the standard of my paper would have been lowered severly!"

Parvati said nothing, only waiting for the inevitable. She was going to get fired.

"I will give you one last chance." She paused dramaticly. Parvati's eyes grew big. _I'm not fired? _"But if you blow this and write another useless one, I will have no choice but to fire you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, of course, Mrs Hall." She quickly assured.

"Good." Mrs Hall was pleased. "I want a mind-blowing article about the attraction of opposites. I want passion and I want it to be believable!" She looked at her disapprovingly for a second. "What are you waiting for? Get to work!"

Parvati scrambled out of the chair and darted for the office-door. She didn't want her chances of keeping the job at Witch One being worse than they already were.

**DG**

"I'm begging you, Lavender!" Parvati was desperate. "I really want to keep this job, please help me?"

"Oh, alright." Her best friend sighed. "I'm almost done with my own article anyway. But I'm only helping you until I get a new subject, okay?"

"Yay, you're the best!" Parvati flung her arms around her. Lavender laughed and returned the hug.

"What's the subject, anyway?" She asked with a small smile.

"Opposite attraction."

Parvati noted Lavender lit up.

"No way?" She squeled.

"Yes way!" Parvati confirmed. "Why the happy face?"

"Don't you realize how many opportunities this gives you?" Lavender was practically beaming. "You'll be able to actually make it happen! I've dreamt about this subject form months!" Stars were in her eyes.

"I'm not sure I'm following…" Parvati admitted.

"It's simple! Just find two people as different as possible and match-make them! If you base your article on that, it'd be so totally cool!"

"You're right!" Parvati was beaming too. "This will be so much fun! It'll be just like last year in Hogwarts! Us, matchmaking again, 'cause you are still helping me, right?"

"Of course, Parvati, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Yay!" Parvati clapped her hands briefly, before she got serious. "Okay, who are the most different persons we know?"

"Who are single." Added Lavender.

"Who are single." Parvati agreed. "No triangles, thank you very much."

"Agreed!" Her friend said with a shudder, their latest love-triangle in seventh year had not ended pretty at all! "Percy and... Tonks?"

"She's married." Parvati sighed.

"Oh, right. How about… Marcus Flint and Katie Bell?"

Parvati looked at her strangly.

"What? They just popped up in my mind!" She defended herself. "They _are_ very different!"

"Actually, I think he's in Azkaban."

"Oh, yeah, I guess that would blow it. Ron and Hermione?"

"They're already married to each other."

Lavender laughed and stuck her tongue out at her playfully. "Right… Luna Lovegood and… I don't know… anyone?"

Parvati leaned forward and bit her lip with a small giggle. "You know, I saw her and Harry Potter just yesterday, eating ice cream together."

"No way?" Lavender said, scandalized she hadn't heard of it before.

"Yes way!" Parvati smiled her gossip-smile. "They weren't holding hands or anything, but they sure looked cozy to me!"

"No way!"

"Yes way, girl!"

"Oh my gosh! This must be the gossip of the month! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"I know!" Parvati squeled and clapped her hands. "But, do you have any more suggestions for my article? Please say you have?"

"Well, how about… Cedric Diggory and –"

"He's dead." She didn't even bother to roll her eyes.

"Oh, too bad, he's cute… But what about Ginny Weasley and -" Lavender smiled deviously. "- Draco Malfoy?"

"They hate each other..." The raven haired girl stated with a raised eyebrow. "Are you insane? They would probably kill each other on sight! They are-" Something clicked in her brain."- perfect... They're perfect!" Parvati cheered happy. "That's so perfect!"

"I know!" Squeled Lavender. "This will be even more fun than seventh year!"

"Yes, it totally will!" They took each other's hands and jumped up and down screaming excited.

"Let's start right away! I happen to know where they eat…" Lavender said smugly. "My subject was after all 'Draco Malfoy - a STUDy worth five-million'. Trust me, I know all there is to know about that handsome jerk."

The two young women wore identical smirks as they started to plan the matchmaking of the decade.

**DG**

Ginny Weasley was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. Not only did she oversleep and get late for work, which meant she had to work in the storeroom all day, she also forgot her wand at home. Now she was stuck doing all the work the hard way; by hand.

Sorting clothes even with a wand, was only fun the first ten minutes, after that it got a tad bit dull.

After four hours _without_ a wand you were ready to die out of boredom.

Therefore a very snappish Ginny left for lunch. She needed _at least_ three cones of ice cream for dessert to ever be able to smile again.

The shop she was working in was located in Diagonally, right next to The Leaking Cauldron, not that she ever ate there. No, she always went to The Wizz. Today was not an exception, despite the pouring rain. It would be worth a ten minute walk in bad weather just for a sniff their food.

A soaking wet Ginny stepped into the small and, today, very crowded restaurante. Neither did anything to improve her mood. She stalked over to the counter. The woman behind the bar recognized her right away. She smiled widly at her.

"Hi, Ginny!"

"Bones." Ginny greeted as polite as she could muster at the moment. The petite always-happy blonde did not deserve to get the bad side of her tongue.

"Bad day?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it…"

"What do you want today? Pasta? Steak? Meatpie?"

"Pasta, please. With meatballs." She handed over the money.

"It's coming right up, take a seat and Neville will come with it in just a moment." She smiled if possible even broader.

"Thank you, Susan." She looked around in vain to find an empty seat. "Eh… Exactly where should I take a seat?"

"Oh," Susan looked around for a second. "There." She pointed to a table where a single man sat hidden behind a newspaper. "Don't worry, he's a regular, he comes here all the time." She said it like that made the unknown man nice and trustworthy.

Deciding not to press the matter, Ginny went to the table and sat down. She was not able to see the man's face, and for that she was thankful, this was akward enough, thank you very much!

After four minutes of only listening to the turning of pages, Neville finally came with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Ginny's mood became slightly better. She opened her mouth to thank him. Before he put down the plate infront of the newspaper-man. She wanted to bang her head in the wall.

"Here you go." He said with a forced smile to the man infront of her.

"Amazing, Longbottom." The man smirked from behind the paper. "Another day without tripping on your own feet, your grandmother must be very proud."

Ginny's mouth dropped wide open. Who _dared_ say that to Neville?

"Apologize or I'll hex your bloody brain out!" She threatened and meant every word. She was after all in a not too pleasant mood.

"Now I'm really scared." The man drawled and lowered the paper. "Threatened by a female weasel."

In front of her sat none other than Draco Malfoy. She regained her composure after half a second of shocked silence.

"And that's coming from a_ blonde _ferret."

"Isn't that getting a bit old?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Could you at least move, I'm trying to eat."

She decided to ignore is insult. For now. "Not until you apologize to Neville for being such an arse!"

"What can I say, it's in my nature." He smirked. "Besides, he already left. He probably couldn't stand the humiliation of a _girl_ defending his honor."

"You know what?" Ginny snapped. "I've had a very crapy morning and meeting you just made it ten times worse, nobody can blame me for hexing you head off!" She took a hold of where her wand usually was and met air. _Crap! Somebody must really hate me…_

"Weasel got your wand?" He snickered. "Now scram, I want to eat." He waved his right hand as if that would shoo her away.

She stood up. "Fine I'll just –"

"Here's your food, Ginny." Neville said in a timid voice as he placed the plait down.

"Thanks, Neville." Ginny smiled sweetly and sat back down again. There were no other empty seats in the entire restaurante and she was hungry. With other words she was stuck eating with Mr Meany-Pants.

_Great…just great..._

**DG**

"Hmm… this might be harder than I thought!" Parvati said from her seat across the room to where the 'couple' was.

"Uh huh." Lavender agreed. "And that's what makes it so much fun!"

"Oh, yeah!" Parvati snapped a tenth photo of them. "This is going to be so great! I plan on making it into a serial."

"Oh, that'd be so fantastic! People all over the world will be able to follow their little love story as it progresses! Without their knowledge of course!"

"Duh!" Parvati snapped another photo of Draco and Ginny, determind to not miss a single thing. If this wouldn't save her career, nothing would!

**DG**

**Author's note: **This has been on my mind for a while, so I just had to write it! Please tell me what you think!

I have to say writing the Parvati-and-Lavender-moments are really funny. It's a chance to actually goof of.

I'm sorry! I _had_ to throw some Harry/Luna in to the mix!


	2. Chapter 2

**Opposites Attract**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, heck, not even the plot is especially original, nor the title…

**Author's Note: **Writing this story is so much fun! It seriously is, but I received some really bad news, only two weeks ago or so, and posting a cheery chapter back then seemed rather disrespectful. Sorry for the delay. But, now I'm here to stay again.

Merry Christmas to you all!

**Chapter two**

"Have I told you how much I owe you for bringing all the people to the Wizz? Have I thanked you?" Parvati asked for the third time since they had left the small building and headed to muggle London. They had really nothing better to do than to just walk and window-shopping. They weren't expected back at work for another hour.

"Yes, you have, and it was really no big deal. I mean if I hadn't come up with the idea, you would have. Tipping our co-workers about great food? Trust me, no biggie." Lavender answered patiently.

"Well, yeah, but threaten to flush their make-up down the toilet if anyone sat with Malfoy or left before Ginny? I _swear_ Mark was going to faint!" She opened her mouth like she was shocked at her best friend. Which she wasn't. "You're wicked, girl!"

"I know!" Lavender cheered. "But, well, I hope you'll mention me in the article. Like partner in crime or something. Nothing too big, but a little aknowledgment would be kinda fun."

"But of course!" Parvati was shocked her friend would _dare_ to think so low of her. Like she hadn't already put her as co-writer. "It was your idea, of course you'll get half the honor!"

Lavender only smiled, happy her friend wouldn't let her down. "So, you think we should force our little duo to meet once again today? Oh, that's a cute top!" She pointed at a pink tub top displayed in one of the windows.

"Yeah, totally!" Parvati agreed and pulled her friend inside to try it on her. "Do you really think they're up for it? I mean, it didn't end that well at the Wizz, after all."

"Nonsense! It could _not_ have been better!" Lavender waved dismissivley with her hand. "They'll be in love in no time!"

Parvati on the other hand wasn't so sure…

**.: Flashback :.**

Neither Ginny nor Draco had uttered a single word since her food had got there. That was probably for the better. For everybody's sake. Ginnys foul mood had actually improved. Food had that impact on her. Now, if she only got her coffee…

She lit up as she spotted Susan with a steaming hot cup in her hand. Finally! That cup practicly signified to her she would be out of there in about five minutes. Away from Mr. Arrogant. Imagine _no one _had left since she'd got there, strange really…

"Thank you, Susan, so much, this is precisely-" She broke of her sentence with a strangled sound. Susan did _not_ just place that coffee cup in front of _him_, did she?

Draco only nodded in the waitress direction and flashed a smug smirk to Ginnys stunned face.

He took a small sip and made a huge display of sighing with content, all the while wearing that _stupid_ smirk. Together with her hair, Ginny made a pretty good impression of a roaring fire.

DG

Parvati and Lavender followed the whole incident with delight.

"Aren't they like, _so_ cute together?" The darkhaired girl gushed to her friend and snapped yet another picture.

"Yeah, totally! Must be destiny!" Lavender waved her hand infront of her face, looking touched. "No wait, it's not. It's just us!" She giggled deviously.

"Yay for us!" Parvati filled in, also giggling in an ill-boding way. People around them slowly tried to get as far from the two girls as possible.

DG

Ginny had _tried, _she _really_ had tried to be polite and smile. But he was pushing it to the limit.

"What's the matter, Red? Weasel got your tongue again? Darn, those pesky little rats, huh?"

_Red? Weasel? Rat!? _That was it! She had had enough. With a sugary smile she slowly stood up and went to the counter. Neville greeted her with a rather unsure smile of his own.

"My coffee?" She asked, never losing the smile. "Thank you!" She said overly cheery as he handed her a cup with steaming hot black liquid. Ever so slowly she went back to her seat.

"Malfoy?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"What?" He sounded slightly annoyed by her tone, not that Ginny cared, but still.

"I don't think I want my coffe anymore." She said matter-of-fact, still with her maniac smile.

"So?" He was _clearly_ annoyed by her tone.

Her face did not alter a bit as she poured the content of the coffee cup in Malfoys lap.

"Whoops." She said with an apologatic smile.

She payed no heed to his stunned and pissed expression; she simply walked out of the restaurante, suddenly feeling so much better. She didn't even mind the rain.

DG

"Did you see what I saw?" Lavender blinked confused.

"If you saw Ginny pouring coffee down his lap, then yes."

"Oh," Lavender blinked again. "And here I thought I just had eaten too much sugar again."

Parvati gave her friend a sideway glance. "Had it been the sugar, you would have probably seen them snogging like mad."

The two girls sat in silence for a short while. "Yeah, probably."

**.: End flashback :.**

"You think he's pissed?" Lavender asked from inside the fitting room.

"Noo, why would he be?" Her friend rolled her eyes.

"Tada!" Lavender opened the door to the fitting room and started to twirl around, showing the top from every possible angle. "He shouldn't be you know. One day he'll thank us!"

"Why would he?" Parvati laughed. "Thanks to us his, probably expensive, suit got ruined!"

"Well, yes." She pouted for half a second. "But it will make the article _so_ much more interesting!" She giggled. "This fits rather well, doesn't it?"

"It's like, _made_ for you, Lav! And you're so right, this little incident will definitley spice up the story." The fell into a high-pitched giggle fit.

"But I still say we wait until tomorrow." Paravti said completely serious.

"Fine!" Lavender rolled her eyes, contridicting her own agreement. "You'll need to write down everything that has happened today, anyway."

"Yeah," Parvati said, suddenly less enthusiastic. "I had forgotten about that part." Something haunted entered her eyes.

"Relax, you're in issue number seven. It doesn't come out for another four weeks.

"Right." Parvati breathed out realived. "A month for them to fall madly in love."

"I thought you said you were going to make it into a serial? That would give you as many weeks as you like."

"Well, yes." Parvati sighed. "But how are we going to stop them from reading the first article?"

"Oh, right. Too bad." She sighed too. "Well, on the bright side, at least I found a cute top!" She cheered.

Parvati sighed again. " I think I need a top, too."

**DG**

The next day at work the two perky friends chatted happily about absolutley nothing, when a furious raven-haired man entered the building.

"Is that Harry Potter?" Parvati asked mildly curious.

"I think so, yeah." Lavender answered and put some more nail polish on her index finger. "Wonder why he's in such a rage?"

"Probably some misfit thing." Parvati added a little more mascara with the help of the reflection on her computer screen. "Remember fifth year?"

"Well, duh! I may be older than you, but not by more than a few months." Huffed Lavender.

"Sorry, didn't mean to insult your memory!" Parvati tried to roll her eyes as she added even more mascara. "Hm, is it just me, or is he heading our way?"

Lavender didn't have time to answer before a very enraged Harry slamed down three different newspapers on the desk they sat by.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's newspapers." Parvati answered kindly.

The girls watched with interest as their former classmates face turned a slightly pink. "I knew that." He mumbled annoyed.

"Then what do you want?" Lavender talked very slow, like she was afraid he wouldn't understand otherwise. Parvati nodded encouraging.

"Read the headlines." He commanded.

"'Harry Potter's finally find some Good Love'. Oh, look it's you and Lovegood!" Parvati gushed as she pointed to the photo underneth. It was Harry and Luna laughing as they ate ice cream. "Good Love – Lovegood, that's a good one!" She giggled. She didn't bother to tell him she had made up the headline herself. Tipping reporters about scoops were her specialty. Making up funny headlines the reporters could use, a hobby.

"'National Hero in Love?'" Lavender read from one of the other. "Aww, you and Luna look so sweet together! Who took the picture?" She turned her gaze downwards. "Aha, so _that's_ how you found us!"

Under the photo you could clearly read; 'text by Hannah Abbot, Picture taken by Parvati Patil'.

"Yes, that's how I found you." Harry said through gritted teeth.

Parvati giggled amused without listening to the other two. "Hear this last one! 'Has Harry Potter found Loony Love?'. I guess her old nickname has kinda stuck with her."

"Don't call her that!" defended Harry.

Lavender and Parvati looked at eachother with stars in their eyes.

"So cute!" Lavender's voice was suddenly three octavs higher than usual.

"Yeah, totally!" And so was Parvati's.

"He's so protective!"

"I know!"

"True love!"

"It's so adorable!"

If Harry wasn't in such a rage, he would have given up right then and there and just left.

"Just tell the reporters to mind their own buisness, alright? Tell them to stop bugging her!"

"So protective!" Lavender sighed dreamily.

"You want us to tell everybody to stop bothering you?" Parvati raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow. "About what?"

"Just tell them to stop printing lies!"

Parvati was shocked. "It's not lies! It's speculations! That's a _huge_ difference."

"Did you know people actually asked us if we had any plans for a wedding?"

"Do you?" Lavender found paper and pencil from out of nowhere.

"We're not even dating!"

"_Riiight_." The two girls said like one.

"We're not!"

"Of course you're not." Lavender said kindly. Parvati nodded encouraging again.

"Whatever!" Harry growled and turned to leave, whilst muttering to himself about stupid girls and stupid magazines. He slammed the door loudly as he left.

"Well," Parvati chirped. "I think he took that rather well!"

"Looks like there's hope for him too!"

Lavender picked up the nail polish again. "Oh, look," She said and pointed at the desk. "He left the newspapers. That's an awsume picture, by the way. They look so close!"

Parvati inhaled sharply. "That's it! That what we're going to do!"

"Er… I'm not really following…" Lavender confessed with her eyebrow raised. She pointed her wand at the drying nail polish to speed up the process.

"A photo shoot." Parvati practicly beamed. "Ginny and Draco are going to do a photo shoot. Today, afternoon today."

**Author's Note: **I just want to give thank you to all of you who reviewed. Thank you so much! And a special thank you-hug to my beta **momo and zuko make me happy**, I can now finally re-read my chapters without weeping at all the grammar mistakes and mis-spellings.

Several hugs until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Opposites Attract**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, but I'm working on it…

**Author's Note: **I have no excuse what so ever for the lateness, so I won't insult your intelligence by making one up.

**Beta Reader: momo and zuko** **make me happy;** I owe you. :)

Thank you all you lovely reviewers, it means the world!

Here's chapter three with the promised photo shoot!

**Chapter Three**

"Miss Patil, Miss Brown, my office, now!" Mrs Hall commanded the two matchmakers, as they were right in the middle of contacting different people for one favor or another. To pull this photo shoot of, they were going to need all the people they could possibly get. It had to be, or more importantly, _look_ profesional after all.

Parvati and Lavender exchanged glances, after they slowly said goodbye to whomever they had on the other side.

"What do you think this is about?" Lavender whispered with her eyes on the door their boss had disappeared through.

"No idea, but we better hurry," Parvati whispered back. "Wouldn't want the witch-"

"- Give or take a letter." Lavender filled in with a smile at their own inside joke.

"- To wait, now would we?"

They stopped short by the door. "OK, here goes nothing!" The two friends plastered on their best fake smiles, before opening the door.

Mrs Hall sat behind her desk with an unreadable expression. "Have a seat." She geastured to the two chairs placed opposite of her.

Cautiosly, Parvati and Lavender did as they were told.

"Rumor has it, you two are planning on taking the subject I assigned Miss Patil, and turn it into a real life experience. Is this rumor true?" Mrs Hall was still as readable as a broomstick.

"Yes," Parvati answered with a frightened glance at her friend; but she never lost her smile, neither did Lavender. "That is correct."

"Do you want to know what I think of this idea of yours?" The redhead leaned forward in her seat and fixed the two women with her eyes. "I think it's brilliant!"

Parvatis smile slid of her face out of shock, just to be replaced by a new, real one. She beamed at Lavender, who smiled back, just as happy. Their boss wasn't exactly known for her nice personality, when she said she thought something was brilliant, she meant it.

"You will take my magazine to a whole new level!" She smiled for a split second, before turning serious again. "Or, if you handle this badly, you will ruin it."

Lavender swallowed the giggle she was about to let out.

"So I hope you two realize what a huge risk I'm taking by letting you do this." She stared intently at the pair. "Issue number seven will be dedicated only to this article and to the article Miss Brown has written about Mr Malfoy. You are going to write a similar one about Ginevra Weasley, of course. I am correct when I assume you two girls do understand that if you do not pull this of, we have more or less nothing left for this particular number."

Parvatis' eyes grew by every word her boss uttered.

"Yes, Miss Patil" she answered to her unspoken question. "Mess this up, and you will never work for another magazine in your entire life, I give you my word on that."

"We won't mess it up!" They quickly assured her.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity!" Lavender gushed and rushed to the door with her friend close behind, it was best to get out as long as their boss was in a good mood.

"You won't regret it!" said Parvati before she closed the door after them.

The dark haired friends looked at each other for a split second wearing identical grins before they jumped exitedly with their arms around the other. High-pitched and happy screams followed soon.

Nobody in the office took any particular notice to this, since it was pretty much an every day occurance. Most just smiled and shook their heads in good nature.

The two best friends skipped happily to their desks.

"I'll contact Collin again, he is the best and we want the best!" Parvati sang as she picked up her communicator from the desk. "I love this thing!" She exclaimed and beamed at her little pink device, which pretty much looked like a pocket-mirror. "It's so much better than flooing your head when you want to talk to someone!"

"Yeah, like totally!" Lavender agreed. "Flooing _so_ ruins my skin!"

"Tell me about it!" Parvati rolled her eyes and shuddered. "And let's not even _mention_ the hair!"

The girls allowed themselves a minute to feel the horror from having their hair in a complete mess.

"I love this thing, too!" Lavender said to get her mind of the terrifying thought and picked up an identical mirror-look-a-like. "I'll call Chang, to fix the clothes." She winked. "I'll tell her not to be too modest in her choise."

"Well, like, duh!" Parvati rolled her eyes (again) like it was the most obvious thing she had ever heard. "We are going to be by your cabin after all, right?"

**DG**

Ginny had no idea why she had agreed to this in the first place. She didn't even like having her picture taken, but still, here she was.

In a blue bikini.

On a beach.

Cameras all around her.

With Draco Malfoy.

In nothing but speedos.

What could she have possibly done in a past life to deserve this?

"Don't look so -" Collin waved his arms in the air in the struggle to find the right word. "- Disgusted, Ginny! Relax and have some fun, imagine you're on a fantastic vacation with your stunning boyfriend who simply adores you! You should be happy!" He said enthusiastic.

"You heard him," Malfoy sniggered quite pleased with the situation at hand. "Be happy, _I'_m here."

"Yes, you are!" Ginny said through a fake smile. "And news flash! That's the problem!"

He only smirked down at her.

Ginny sighed and dropped her fake smile for half a second. "Let's do this already."

"Fine by me."

"Finally!" Collin exclaimed positively thrilled. "Now, I want you, Draco, to stand over there by the sand castle and Ginny- "

"What sand castle?" Malfoy interrupted a bit rude.

Collin looked confused at the beach. "Ah, right!" He waved his wand and an impressive-looking castle made out of sand rose from out of nowhere. "I knew there was something missing!" He smiled to himself. "Anyway, Draco by the sand castle and, Ginny, you sit right next to it."

They both did as they were told, Ginny cursing her own weakness as she did so. She shouldn't have fallen for Parvatis 'desperate search for a model'- speech or her 'I'll lose my job if you can't do it!'-Speech. She should have told her to ask anybody else, or at least she could have asked Parvati what the job was _really_ about.

"Great!" Collin cheered. "Ginny look up at Draco _without_ malice, thank you. Draco look down and smile. Smile, not smirk!" He sighed. "Good, Draco take her hand, pull her up to your chest and bury your face in her hair."

"What?" Ginny said clearly shocked. People groaned all around her, and here they thought they had done some progress. "No way!"

"You've never done this before have you?" Malfoy said a bit dry. "Prepare for some physical contact, Weasley, there's no way we're going to get out of it."

Yes, she should've most definatly asked what the photo shoot was _really_ about. She gritted her teeth.

"Just because you do anything for publicity, doesn't mean I do!"

"Aw, jealuos are you?" He smirked. "Poor little Weasley, doesn't anybody want you in their magazine?"

"I don't particulary like being refeared to as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived's ex-girlfriend', thank you very much." She said matter-of-fact.

"Oh, so you have been asked?" He said with his left eyebrow lifted slightly. "Never saw that one coming."

"Ginny! Draco!" Collin sing-sang. "Concentrate! Good, now do as I told you before, and Ginny please, at least _pretend_ you're enjoying this."

"Fine!" She sulked and plastered on a soft almost shy smile. "I'm clearly not getting payed enough for this." She muttered, but looked up at Draco through her eyelashes, just like she was told to do.

"Perfect!" Collin almost cried out of sheer happiness. Cameras flashed everywhere while Ginny felt herself gently being pulled up on her feet. Hadn't she known Malfoy, she would've probably been fooled by the look on his face. He looked sincere and at peace. He seemed like a decent, ordinary guy.

It creeped the heck out of her.

**DG**

"See!" Lavender gushed from the sideline. She and Parvati didn't bother to take their own pictures, since they had a whole crew at their disposal this time. "They're doing great! I'd never have taken them for mortal enemies, hadn't I known!"

"I know!" Parvati sighed happily. "They _are_ meant to be!"

The two friends looked at their chosen ones.

"It's almost too easy…" Lavender pouted. "Thought they'd be at least a bit of a challenge."

"Yeah, I know, I'm almost disappointed!"

An enraged shriek interrupted their musings.

"Pervert!" Ginny slapped Malfoy soundly and stalked out of the photo shoot, leaving a smirking Malfoy rubbing his reddened chin, behind. He obviously thought it had been worth it.

"But then again, is it ever easy?" Lavender shook her head sadly.

"Good thing we told them to leave their wands back in the house, Merlin knows what'd happened otherwise!"

"Have you seen her Bat-Bogey-hex?" asked the dark-haired girl her best friend.

Parvati only nodded in respect. "Wonder what he did?"

"Probably something totally reckless."

"Or rude."

"Or perverted."

"Or reckless, rude _and_ perverted." Suggested Lavender, giggling like mad.

Parvati started to the giggle too. "Sounds kinda hot…"

"I know!" Lavender agreed and bit her lip. "Should we ask her?"

"Like, duh!"

**DG**

How dared he? Fumed Ginny as she made her way to one of the little houses situated by the brink of the beach, and here she had actually thought it wasn't so bad after all! Guess some just never change. She exhaled enraged. If she'd only had her wand… An evil sparkle lit up her eyes as she marveled in what she could have done to the smirking idiot. Oh, yes, stupefy was only the beginning…

She reached the small beach house where she had changed into the bathing suit in the first place, feeling a bit better as she pictured turning Malfoy in to a pink platypus with bad acne. It certainly was a most pleasant and entertaining thought.

The house was very small and quite cosy, in her opinion, with only three rooms; one living room/kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. If she ever had the money and the time to actually be able to spend some time there, she'd buy the red one. The beach alone would be worth having Lavender as a neighbour all summer.

She'd barely put her jeans back on when said girl and her friend stormed into the cabin.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny, what happened?" Parvati asked seemingly shocked, but curious.

"Nothing unexpected, he was just being an arse like he usually is." Ginny answered and looked around for her shoes. She spotted them lying by the kitchen table and went to retrive them.

"But he must have done something to upset you!" Laveder persisted. "Not even _you_ go around slapping people for no apparent reason!"

"Gee, thank you…" Ginny mumbled drily as she tied her shoes. "Let's just say his hands took liberties not entitled to him."

"No way!" Parvati said scandalized, even though she'd expected it.

"What an arse!" Lavender filled in, her tone slightly too delighted to be believable.

"Well, that's not exactly news." Ginny pointed out, but the two girls weren't listening.

"Too bad" Lavender pouted. "He's hot!"

"Yeah, totally hot!" Parvati agreed. "But this just makes it better, right, Lav?" she smirked with a knowing glance, Ginny's way.

"Yeah, too easy otherwise!"

"Yeah, _way_ too easy."

"Not that it'll be difficult."

"Pft, we're pros!" Parvati tossed her long braid over her shoulder. "Nothing's too hard for us!"

Ginny looked confused from one girl to the other, having no clue what on earth they were talking about. The fact they gave _her_ short glances every now and then didn't make it better.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing!" Parvati assured her. "Just my new assignment for WO. You know, Witch One, the magazine, we kinda work there."

"Right." Ginny's eyebrow lifted only a fraction. "Well, I'll be going. I do hope you got enough pictures."

"I think we've got more then enough, thank you." Lavender said mischievously. "We won't force you to be with Malfoy, of course, since he was so rude to you! Right, Parvati?"

"Of course we won't!" Parvati did a poor job hiding her grin. "I'm sure the photos we've got are splendid for the occasion!"

Lavender nodded with a huge smile. "Don't forget to buy issue number seven of WO. That's when the pictures will be in it!"

"Right." Ginny repeated. "Well, bye then. Parvati. Lavender." She nodded to them respectivly.

"Yeah, bye Ginny!" The girls chorused and watched the redhead disappeared through the door. When they were sure she was out of hearing distance, they looked at each other and squeled like mad.

"This really _is_ going to be great!" cheered Lavender.

"Yeah totally!" Parvati areed. "The only problem now is; what do we do tomorrow?"

Lavender frowned _very briefly_; she didn't want to get wrinkles after all. "Oh, well, let's get back to the office for starters."

Parvati nodded. "Yeah, we'll think of something. We always do."

**DG**

**Author's Note: **And chapter three is finally finished! It's been bugging me for so long! Tell me what you think, and give me suggestions if you'd like for what our two shallow girls will put our lovely couple through. I will of course give you full credit if your idea is used in the story! I do have quite a few ideas of my own, but I'm not sure they'll be enough to last through the whole story.

Anyway, thank you, as always, for reading!

Do you see that litte purplish-blueish box that says GO? Isn't it just so adorable and clickable?


End file.
